vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
REBOL
REBOL (si pronuncia come rebel, "ribelle" in inglese) acronimo di R'''elative '''E'xpression 'B'ased 'O'bject 'L'anguage''. È stato catalogato dai propri creatori come un internet messaging language. In breve, si tratta di un linguaggio di programmazione interpretato per computer che integra una serie di supporti per vari servizi internet, che rende banalmente semplice la stesura di applicazioni, soprattutto grafiche, internet, tipo e-mail client o web server. REBOL è stato creato da Carl Sassenrath, formalmente riconosciuto come il primo sviluppatore di AmigaOS. Caratteristiche degne di nota L'interprete REBOL è disponibile per un vasto numero di piattaforme (oltre 40). Mette a disposizione risorse grafiche ed audio a prescindere dalla piattaforma usata e possiede un proprio toolkit per la gestione del proprio ambiente a finestre. La comunità REBOL è collegata attraverso il ''''REBOL desktop', una rappresentazione grafica dei file relativi al REBOL immagazzinati su Internet. Lo stesso REBOL desktop è una applicazione REBOL. REBOL è progettato per maneggiare un gran numero di tipologie di applicazioni, ma nello specifico, mira a rendere semplice la distribuzione di oggetti via rete, possiede quindi numerosi specifici datatypes dedicati, dalla gestione delle valute a quella degli URL. Esempi Hello world: Far apparire la scritta "Hello world!" in una finestra con un pulsate con scritto "Quit" per chiuderla: Rebol[] view layout "Hello world!" button "Quit" [quit] Hello world: Lo stesso di prima con alcune informazioni per spiegare lo script a chi lo legge. REBOL [ Title: "Hello World!" File: %hello.r Date: 12-January-2002 Purpose: "Display the words in a window" Category: VID 1 ] view layout "Hello world!" button "Quit" [quit] Questa invece è una semplice applicazione in grado di sfruttare due servizi internet, HTTP e SMTP: REBOL [ Title: "Web Page Emailer" File: %sendwebpage.r Date: 12-January-2002 Purpose: "Get an HTML document from the web and send it through e-mail" Category: email net 1 ] send branko@collin.example read http://www.rebol.com Licenza Il codice sorgente dell'interprete REBOL è chiuso, ma non è richiesta una licenza per poterlo usare. REBOL è attualmente disponibile online su: http://www.rebol.com. Gli interpreti disponibili gratuiti per tutti i sistemi operativi sono fondamentalmente 2: *rebol/core - interprete solo per riga di comando, senza il supporto grafico. Può anche gestire e manipolare immagini, ma non crea finestre sul desktop *rebol/view - interprete con supporto grafico, audio e video. Esistono inoltre le versioni a pagamento che hanno ulteriori funzioni o adatte a specifici ambiti: *rebol/sdk - ambiente di sviluppo completo *rebol/command - per sviluppatori professionisti *rebol/services - soluzioni commerciali ad hoc Collegamenti esterni * Rebol Home Page -Pagina della Rebol Technologies, i creatori del linguaggio * RIX - the Rebol IndeXer - Un motore di ricerca che include solo le pagine contenenti la parola «rebol» * re-bol.com - Un tutorial su Rebol (inglese) * maxvessi.net - Una guida su Rebol (italiano) * rebol.net - Sito per sviluppatori * rebol.org - Biblioteca gratuita per REBOL Script * http://www.rebol.com/oneliners.html - Esempi di cosa può fare Rebol con una sola riga di codice * http://www.rebol.net/cookbook/ - Esempi di soluzioni già pronte con REBOL (cookbook) * http://synapse-ehr.com/community/forums/rebol.5/ - Forum * http://rebol2.blogspot.com - Blog con diversi esempi pratici Categoria:Linguaggi di programmazione